Various
by moun-chan
Summary: Explanation inside. Femmeslash, Fran/CC of course. Titles: Sally Wheatley, Clouds in my coffee, Gute Nacht Freunde. Three little pieces of my world. Please review!


_A/N: Let me say a few words before you start reading, okay? These are three little pieces of Fran/CC fanfiction, done as a 'random music challenge' - you put your music player on the random mode, and write a story to the song you hear right away. It can be really fun. I selected these because I think they're the best to share. They have no connection to each other whatsoever! They're from completely different story- and timelines. Listening to the songs while reading might be a good additonal thing- I think all of them can be found on youtube for example. _

_(Oh, and by the way... in case you're waiting for the update on 'Breaking the Theshold' -I am currently working on the next chapter! I'll try to finish soon! And check my profile for links to my Fran/CC videos, there's also one for 'Sally Wheatley' now... =D )_

_Now.. enjoy. :) And _please_ don't forget to review!!! :(_

_-_

_**Sally Wheatley**_– (The Dubliners)

This was one of the typical evenings CC Babcock spent in her expensive and exclusively decorated apartment in Manhattan, New York City. Alone. She had a pot of whiskey standing in front of her, and though her mind told her to stop and not to drink it, she did. Anything seemed fine to her if only she didn't have to think. It was not about being alone, CC was used to that – what was unusual were the feelings she had. Feelings she had not experienced for so long, and now they were back. They haunted her all the time, and she finally had to admit it – she was in love. But the problem about this was, that she was in love with Fran Fine, who was happily engaged to Maxwell Sheffield. CC knew what unrequited, hopeless love felt like, but she'd hoped she would never have to go through it again. Whenever she saw Fran and Max together, jealousy flashed through her usually so calm mind, and her heart ached oh so badly when they kissed. Fran was the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen, from the first moment she'd stepped down the stairs into the soirée that evening years ago she'd felt there was something about this woman that wasn't normal.

At evenings, or better nights like this, CC spent a lot of time wondering how things would've gone if she had just had the courage to act on her feelings, to simply tell Fran how she felt. Would she have been flattered? Disgusted? Confused? Anything, CC thought, would've been better than this nothing she knew now, that filled both her heart and mind. Why hadn't she at least tried? It was unlikely, but maybe she would even have had a chance...

It was too late. She was going to marry Max, and seemed incredibly happy. CC wouldn't ruin this, she told herself. She was just going to accept it, and linger in the shadows, crying, as she was used to.

-

_**Clouds in my coffee** _– (Bonnie Tyler)

This was going to enter history as one of the rare days Fran Fine ever was really sad – already at breakfast. She'd got up as usual, had already been in the bathroom for an hour, trying to relax, but today all this had failed. She was feeling miserable. As soon as Maxwell had left for the office and the kids had gone to school, she dropped her mask, silently sitting in the dining room, stirring her coffee. CC had not been here for breakfast, but that was not what was bothering her, CC wasn't always here that early. It was the reason why she wasn't there today. Therapy. Apparently, at least that was all they knew, CC had collapsed, nervous breakdown, and since the doctors had seen urgent need, she'd been brought to a clinic the very same day after her basic recovery.  
How could such a strong woman become that weak at a sudden?  
If she ever was as strong as she pretended, Fran thought. No, probably she wasn't. Nobody could be happy with that life, and then all the comments from Niles- and herself, as she had to add, sighing, had probably only made it worse.

But still, why was she missing her so? They'd never been friends or even buddies, and Fran had never expected she could actually _miss_ CC Babcock -after just one and a half day. And yet here she was, staring into her coffee as if it had the answer, sighing and hardly eating.

"If I didn't know better," Fran thought, "I'd say I'm lovesick."

-

_**Gute Nacht, Freunde**_ – (Reinhard Mey)

A look at the clock told CC that it was time. The blond woman lay in bed with her lover, Fran Fine, and had just noticed she would have to leave this paradise in less than a few minutes.

"Sweetheart, I have to go."

Fran tightened her grip around the other woman's waist under the covers. "No, ya don't," she mumbled, still a bit sleepy, snuggling closer.

"You know I do, love. Please let go."

Please. Fran opened her eyes. No matter what she tried, Fran just couldn't resist when CC used that word, her clear blue eyes focused on her own, making her shiver with affection.

"Alright...," she whispered, smiling as she felt CC's soft curves move under her hands.

"I really wish you could at least come along," she said, while she dressed. "Co-producer... what a crappy job – tons of work, and no appreciation. Why do I even get out of bed for that at this ridiculous time...?"

"Especially when I'm lyin' in it.." Fran grinned.

"Exactly," CC said and smiled back at her while buttoning her blouse. Then she she shortly left for the bathroom, before coming back to pick up her luggage and kiss her (hopefully) soon-to-be-fiancé goodbye.

"Call me when you arrive, okay hon?"

"I'll try. But don't make any plans for Saturday. I planned something very important."

"Yeah? What? C'mon, now you made me curious!"

CC smiled apologetically. "Don't worry, you'll get to know soon enough." Then she kissed her again. "I love you."

-

_... oki, now would be the time to leave your comment!!_


End file.
